Moments in Life
by Hope feat. Glow
Summary: Sam and Jack fluffiness including events up to season 7. They're in an established relationship, but as always there are some bumps on the road ahead.


A/N Hope Grace: Hi, I'm Hope. Maybe you know me as Hope Grace –MLH.

Glow and I wrote this sweet little story out of boredom. What more can I say?

Just read and review…will ya =)

A/N Glowing Haven: Okay this is a repost of the same story we already uploaded a few years ago and unfortunately never finished because of real life interfering. Essentially Hope said the most important thing. This whole story just started in our last year of high school out of boredom. It was always really funny, because one of us wrote a few lines and then the other one had to think of something to continue it. This way we often thwarted the thoughts of each other where the story should head.

Even now we don't really know where we're heading. It's just a game between the two of us and I was so insane and let Hope talk me into translating and posting this whole mess 

I really don't know what got me back then…So anyway I or better WE hope that you like it and review. So here we go…

Ahhh stop I forgot something: normal writing means I wrote this part and everything in italics means it's written from Hope.

**Chapter 1**

"Welcome back SG-1. Debriefing at 1300. Go to the infirmary get your postmission exams."

_Grumbling and tired they made their way to Doctor Fraiser. That last mission had been wet and cold and Daniel was limping. After all nothing new, but 48 hours of digging ruins in uninterrupted rain…Daniel knew that he should probably avoid his military comrades in the next few hours._

*Um…especially Jack. He wasn't that moody in a long time. I would really like to know what crawled up his ass. How could Sam stay that calm during the mission?

_I really thought he cared about her and that they were at least good friends, but at the moment he treats her like __dirt. As is she's just a nuisance. The least he could do is talk to her, but noooo why should he? The only words she gets from him are barked orders._

And what hell is wrong with Sam? She never let him get away with his moods that easily*

"Earth to Daniel!"

"Huh??? Oh hi Janet. I guess I was lost in thoughts."

"I noticed."

_Jack and Sam retreated from the infirmary while Janet and Daniel made some small talk. _

"_Jack what the hell was this show about? I certainly said we should separate private things and work, but that doesn't mean you should totally ignore me."_

Jack just continued walking without even looking at her.

*What's wrong with him?*

"Damn you Jonathan O'Neill. Just wait a minute!"

*I really wonder if today is the "I-ignore-Sam-Carter-day"? Where the hell is he going now? Okay it definitely gets eerie. Now he's looking around in our lockerroom. Can this actually get any weirder?*

"_What's up?"_

"_Can we talk?"_

_While Jack asked he sat on the bench facing her. Sam looked questioning at him, but also worried and then nodded so he would continue._

"Sam I…" but suddenly he hesitated.

"Yeah what? What's wrong with you? Did I do or say something wrong?"

"NO…what makes you think you did?"

"Okay you can't be serious. During this whole mission you snarled orders at me but otherwise you were giving me the cold shoulder." She was getting angrier with each passing second, because he didn't even seem to have an idea of what she was talking about.

"Even Teal'c and Daniel noticed."

"_I know and I'm sorry. You know I'm not good at such things…I mean talking about how I feel and so…"_

_She just nodded and smiled at him to cheer him up._

"_I love you, you know that don't you?" he tried again and her smile brightened while nodding at him once more._

"_Sara called yesterday. She wants to talk to me…I…I just don't have any idea how I should treat her. I mean I really don't feel about her the way I used to for a long time, but nevertheless she is my past…"_

_Sam took his hands in hers and kissed him on the forehead before she looked him in the eyes again and answered._

"_Why didn't you talk to me sooner?"_

"_I wanted to, but then there was our mission and I wanted to wait until we're back. And you know how I get when I'm confused."_

_She smiled at him and asked "Shall I accompany you?"_

"To be honest I don't know how she would react. I mean she really wanted to talk to me alone." he squirmed on the bench.

"I…I'm sorry Sam…shit I really mess this up."

"Hey just calm down. I would never be angry just because you want to go alone. I thought you would know that."

"Usually I do know that, but I…it doesn't matter what happens but I'm getting insecure as soon as you're concerned." he talked faster and faster. "Don't get me wrong. I love you Sam and you are the one I want to spend my life with and my heart accepted this fact a long time ago. But my head just can't do it. It doesn't seem to be right that I can be happy after all these years. I'm scared that I wake up one day and discover that everything was only a wonderful dream. I couldn't stand loosing you. It would destroy me." he was breathing fast and flat now.

A/N: So I'm just writing this last comment and hope that Hope won't kill me for it 

I know that this whole thing is sappy and in many parts really out of character for both – Sam and Jack. But we never thought about writing it true to the characters. We just wrote down what we thought of back then. We never knew what the other created before we read it and just tried to continue. There was even a rule at first that we are only allowed to write three lines before handing it back to the other, but we soon realized that we couldn't do it. So in the end we just wrote as much as we could think of. That should explain the different lengths of our parts.

I really hope you like it and review.

I already have the next part translated from German into English, I'm just editing now. If you have advice on how I can put my translations into better English than please let me know, because I want to improve my knowledge of the language and of course I want you readers to enjoy what we're writing and not stop reading because the grammar is so bad.


End file.
